<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>John and Briana: Traffic by OmoFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347509">John and Briana: Traffic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction'>OmoFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>John and Briana omo stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Stuck in Traffic, Wetting, college students, non sexual omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Briana are stuck in traffic, and John is desperate to pee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>John and Briana omo stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>John and Briana: Traffic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Briana sighs at the seemingly endless traffic in front of her. The trip is supposed to take an hour. They are supposed to be home by now. But no luck. She and her boyfriend, John, have gone to the beach for the day as a celebration of the beginning of summer and the completion of a year of community college. Also, nearly a year of them being together as a couple. Though they have been friends for much longer.</p><p>They are still wearing their bathing suits. She has hers covered with a t shirt and shorts. He is wearing his swim trunks and a t shirt.</p><p>She looks over at him. He is fast asleep. It has been a tiring day, but a fun one. They ran along the beach, swam, ate ice cream at the little ice cream shop. She notices that he is shifting in his sleep. A nightmare? He has those sometimes. Or does he need to pee? She wonders if she should wake him. But before she can, he wakes up on his own. He shoots upright, and he quickly reaches to hold himself. So he does need to go. And badly, by the looks of it. He looks at the crawling traffic with an expression of panic on his face.</p><p>"We need to stop. Really soon." He says. He feels like his pee will come out any second. He would have wet himself already if he hadn't woken up right then. He doesn't like to admit it, but he still wets the bed occasionally. Maybe once every couple of months. Especially if he's really tired. He keeps a mattress protector on the bed and it's not too much of a problem.</p><p>"There isnt a place to stop for several miles," Briana tells him. And the traffic is really crawling. "Can you hold it?" she asks.</p><p>"Not for long" he says, worried. She has seen him have several accidents throughout the years of their friendship, most of them when he was in elementary school and too shy to ask permission to go from the teacher. A few are more recent. When he wet himself on the way home from a field trip in middle school. On the starting line of a cross country meet once, in high school. (The team had been running late and the bathroom lines were long. He hadn't had a chance to go before his race). That time his zipper got stuck and he wet himself in the bathroom at school. Luckily it was the end of the day. And that time at her house, when they went swimming. That was the day they became a couple. He knows she won't judge him if he has an accident. Hey, she even had an accident of her own a few months ago at the movie theater. But that doesn't mean he wants to have an accident in his girlfriend's car.</p><p>Briana sees that he can't sit still at all. Both hands are gripping himself now. "Just try, okay?" she says.</p><p>He nods. A minute later, he feels his shorts get a little damp. The traffic shows no sign of clearing. "I really have to go!" He says. "I already went a little" he admits.</p><p>Briana looks around for something he can pee in. But there is nothing. No bottles. No cups. Nothing. She looks at him sympathetically.</p><p>A few minutes later, he gasps a little as more comes out. She looks at him and sees it. There is a little damp patch on the seat now. With difficulty, he stops the flow. "I really can't hold it." He says. "It'll all come out any second. I really dont wanna ruin your seat."</p><p>"Dont worry about it" she says. Then she spots their beach towels in the back seat. She reaches back and grabs one. "Here" she says. "Sit on this. Then it won't matter if you can't hold it." He shifts around and puts it on the seat, then holds himself again. She focuses on the road, crawls forward a few more inches. She looks at him again. He spurts frequently. His hands and the towel are damp. But he stops it each time. It looks painful. "Its okay" she tells him.</p><p>No. He has to hold it, he thinks, though he knows by this time that it is futile. There is no way he can make it to a bathroom or even out of the car. A moment later, his muscles give out completely. A trickling sound fills the car as he pees full force. When its over, his face is red, and the towel and his shorts are soaked, but he has to admit that he feels better. "Sorry" he tells Briana.</p><p>"Shh. Its okay." She tells him. "No harm done. Your shorts will dry fast and the towel caught most of it." She smiles at Him and he smiles back. He thinks for probably the millionth time how much he loves her.</p><p>And, at that moment, the traffic finally begins to clear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>